barbielintdfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript: Mall Mayhem
(Opening Theme) Raquelle: What in the world of plastic is Summer doing here?! Summer: Oh! Raquelle. Raquelle: Yeah! Summer: Did Barbie... Raquelle: Invite me? Her coolest most fashionable friend? Ahuh! Summer: She invited me too. Her most coordinated friend in sports AND fashion! Barbie: Midge, it's super important we get there by 3 P.M. Sharp! Midge: Agreed! Absolutely! No dilly-dallying! --Midge shopping-- Barbie: Maybe after we meet up with Summer and Raquelle, we could... Midge? --Midge buying accessories-- Midge: They were selling them by the pound! (snorts) Can you believe it? Summer: So you wanna check out the sports mart or the racket shop or athlete's barn or clitzerass? Raquelle: What evs! I'll be looking at my phone. --dialing-- Raquelle: Hello? Wanna have a fake conversation? You do? Me too! Police Officer: You two, are violation of the Malibu Mall loitering code. Raquelle: Well then, I guess we'll just be moooooving alone. --Summer & Raquelle moving away. Police Officer following. Girls moving faster. Officer follows faster. Girls running. Officer follows-- --Barbie looks at phone-- Barbie: Midge, could we maybe um, pick up the paste, just a little? Midge: Oh! Of coures! Whoa! --Midge bought hats-- Barbie (on couch): (whispers) Ugh! I hate the idea of Summer and Raquelle just standing around doing nothing and waiting for us. --Summer & Raquelle runs. Officer found them. Summer stops. Raquelle bumps into Summer-- Police Officer: You're violating Malibu Mall fashion code 25. --Hands out gun that shoots flyer to Summer. Summer dodges. Raquelle got hit-- Raquelle: Ugh! Police Officer: Failure to cover your face with over-sized sunglasses. Raquelle: We need to split up! Go! --Raquelle pushes away Summer-- Raquelle: She went that way! Police Officer: Violation of Malibu Mall rule no. 99, riding out your friend. --Shoots gun many times. Raquelle running away-- Raquelle: She's not my friend! --Midge wearing sunglasses. Carrying many shopping bags-- Midge: What do you think? Will be protective, AND comply with Malibu Mall code 25. Huh! Ooh! Flip-Flops! --Midge hands sunglasses & shopping bags to Barbie-- --Raquelle hiding behind a tree. Wearing eyeglasses with fake mustache-- Raquelle: Phew! I think we lost him! --Summer hiding above the tree-- Summer: I hope so! I jumpeed through a fountain to get away from that guy! Oh! You should've seen it! --Officer found them-- Police Officer: Code 24! Summer: Run! Raquelle: Aaaaaah! Police Officer: Save your heels to our latest bargain! Midge: I'm not gonna let anythingelse distract me Barbie, I promise! Huh! Wowee! Is that a cotton candy pretxel kiausk? --Officer behind Barbie-- Barbie: Midge! --Raquelle and Summer pretending to be dummies. Officer founds out. Girls ran away. Midge putting sprinkles on pretzel. Girls shouting behind Barbie & Midge. Barbie grabs Midge. Barbie found Summer & Raquelle with flyers on their plastic-- Barbie: We made it! And it's 2:59! Midge: Whoa! You guys look... Police Officer: Busted! --Summer & Raquelle hide behind Barbie-- Barbie: Is there something I could help with you officer? Police Officer: Violation of code 21... --shoots flyer at Barbie. Flyer flies gently to Barbie-- Barbie: What in the world? Police Officer: Exessive good looks. --Flyer land on Barbie's hand-- Police Officer: You need to sign that. Thank you very much maa'm. Enjoy your day. --Drives away-- Police Officer: Sweet! I've always wanted her autograph. Summer: So, what's next? Rock climbing, park core, the supliment shop? Raquelle: How'bout a little shopping? Midge: Yeah! --Midge hands shopping bags to Barbie. Summer, Midge & Raquelle went shopping. Barbie almost felldown. She fell down-- Barbie: Whoa! (Closing Theme)